Happy Birthday, Harry
by angel 2468
Summary: sequel to A treat in the tub Its Harry Potter's eighteenth birthday, and the gift from his girlfriend, Ginny, goes farther than his wildest dreams. Rated M for very descriptive sex content. i'm tellin you, REALLY descriptive. review's, plz!


**Harry's POV**

"Happy birthday, Harry!" shouted a chorus of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Fred and George, Ron, Hermione, and the love of my life, Ginny.

"Thanks everyone," I said as I blew out the eighteen candles on my cake.

I began cutting it and gave everyone an equal piece when Fred and George bewitched theirs and started throwing them at people, untill Mrs. Weasley said something about it. We all laughed at those two and I opened my gifts.

When I was finished, we all drank pints and pints of butterbeer, until most of us felt drowsy and went upstairs. I remained on the couch with Ginny, and I gazed into her honey-brown eyes.

"Happy birthday, Harry." She said, with a seductive note.

I leaned forward to kiss her, but she put a finger to my lips. I looked at her with a confused sort of face, when she took my hand and we stood up. She led me across the kitchen, up the stairs, and into my room. I started getting dirty thoughts in my head but I quickly pushed them out.

_Happy birthday, Harry. I love you…._ Ginny whispered in my ear as she nibbled slightly on it.

She then closed the door while kissing me, and silenced the room. I had a feeling of what she was going to do and I was ready.

We kissed until we were almost on the bed when she pushed me down with some force. I lay there, and she stood over me. God, she was sexy.

She unbuttoned my dress-shirt slowly, obviously building the tension in me. She threw it across the room, leaned over and kissed me so passionately, I groaned with pleasure.

She began rubbing my chest, and unbuttoning my belt. I pulled her on top of me, and I slipped my hands under her shirt to rub her back. When we stood up, she got the hint and pulled away from me so I could remove her shirt.

Once it was gone, I threw it somewhere, and went for her bra, without kissing her. My hands rubbed her chest and moved to the back to unhook her bra.

I pulled that off her and pulled her close to me so I could feel her breasts against my bare chest.

She started to undo my belt again as I unzipped her skirt so my pants and her skirt fell to the floor. She ripped off my boxers and I tore away her knickers, so we were both completely naked. She pulled away from me and I started breathing a bit faster.

She lay herself down on the bed and I could feel my manhood getting stiffer and stiffer as I watched her. She closed her eyes and stretched her arms above her head and I was panting now. She smiled a devilish sort of grin and I slowly walked towards the bed.

I let myself fall on top of her and she kissed me as I massaged her round and juicy breasts.

I moved my kisses toward her neck and then to her collarbone. When they got to her breasts, I started licking and sucking at her nipple, while she let out sexy moans of pleasure.I took my hands and held her bum tight, so she wouldn't move.

"Oh, Harry." She moaned.

This one was really turning me on, so I moved to the other breast, while massaging her place with my hand.

"Oh, OH!"

I couldn't help but smile at my affect on her and I really wanted more.

When I let go of her nipple, she pushed me down on my back and kissed me with everything in her heart. She wrapped her legs around my waist and grabbed my manhood in her hands.

"God, Gin. God!" I exclaimed, as she started tickling my balls and tugging me.

I let out big sighs of pleasure as she tugged harder.

"Ginny…Ginny." I said, over and over again. I really wanted more than ever to make her scream my name now. I took her off me and I sat on the floor, with her looking at me from the bed.

"Stay sideways," I said. I kneeled at the side of the bed and Ginny's front was towards me. This was such a sexy picture, I savored it for a moment.

I pulled her closer to the side of the bed, and put my mouth near her most private part.

"Harry…." Shewhimpered as she felt my breath. I kissed her once, then again. She whimpered more, trembled, andwhimpered louder.

"HARRY..."She was almost yelling my name now, I leaned in closer and sucked her. I went lower towards her center and sucked her harder.

"OH, HARRYY! OH!" she yelled. I was almost satisfied.

"More, Harry. MORE!" She pleaded. So I used my fingers to separate her folds, and found her opening. I licked around it as hard as my tongue could, and she was panting hard and yelling. As I led my tongue into the opening, she started screaming my name.

"HARRY! O GOD, HARRY! HARRRYYYYYY!"

I loved it.

**Ginny's POV**

What he was doing to me was amazing. It was so amazing, I wanted it more then ever.

When his tongue led to my clit, I was screaming and screaming his name as loud as I could. He licked around my center and I was feeling better than ever. I hoped it would never end.

I was sweating like crazy and my body was giving off heat, and he could feel it.

Apparently this turning him on, and I could feel the orgasm coming . When the tip of his tongue was in me, he put his whole mouthbetween my foldsand sucked me. I felt it and was doing more than screaming now.

When I started moaning and yelling at the same time, he sucked me harder and the pleasure was driving me insane.

He moaned and I was really turned on. He really knew how to make me happy.

When it was over, I was ready for my turn. I pulled him on me as he had done before, and kissed his abdominals. I went lower, and lower, and my tongue tapped the end of his manhood.

He moaned. I licked faster. Consecutively, almost. He was moaning louder and louder now. I put him into my mouth and licked around the edge with my tongue.

"God Ginny, why do you have to be so sexy?" He groaned loudly.

I nibbled him for a little while longer, and tickled his balls. Then I was quick to replace my mouth with my private, and I will admit, it hurt a lot at first.

My breasts jiggled a little, and he stared at them, obviously thinking this was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen.

He went further and further in me, and then…

"HARRYYYYYYY! HARRRYYYYY! OH MY FUCK'EN GOD HARRYYYY! OH! OH! OHHHHHHH!"

I threw my head back in ecstasy and screamed louder and louder. I fell over parallel with him and he sucked at my nipple for a little while as he held my breast in both of his hands.

"HARRY, OH, YOUR'E SO OH! FUCKEN GOOD. OOOHHH!"

I was screaming my head of now, it felt so good. He was smiling, and I was moaning and shrieking like a maniac.

When he came out of me, he went down and sucked my favorite place again, moaning, with his whole mouth massaging it, and I moaned and groaned his name as loud as I could. He was basically snogging the sense out of the inside of my crotch and using his tongue in ways I never thought possible. His wet tongue brought down the trembling, and he held my folds apart with his hands. I looked down at his face. Eyes closed, mouth wide open with his tongue dancing around my whole. I spread my legs out farther and he breathed into me. It made me moan and yell and shout and scream. His wetness made the swelling go down a little, and he then licked in strait lines, from bottom to top, making me moan.

He came back up and kissed my lips.

"Harry," I said. "This has been the best night of my life. Happy birthday. I love you."

"I love you too, Gin." He pulled me closer to him and settled one of his hands on my bum the other on my clit, with my head on his chest, and all tangled up in the sheets, we fell asleep.


End file.
